The present disclosure relates generally to well drilling operations and, more particularly, to dynamic geo-stationary actuation for a fully-rotating rotary steerable system.
As well drilling operations become more complex, and hydrocarbon reservoirs correspondingly become more difficult to reach, the need to precisely locate a drilling—both vertically and horizontally—in a formation increases. Part of this operation requires steering the drilling assembly, either to avoid particular formations or to intersect formations of interest. Steering the drilling assembly includes changing the direction in which the drilling assembly/drill bit is pointed. In a typical “Point-the-Bit” system, changing the direction in which the drilling assembly/drill bit is pointed includes exerting a force on a flexible drive shaft connected to a drill bit. In a typical “Push-the-Bit” system, changing the direction in which the drilling assembly/drill bit is pointed includes exerting a force on the borehole wall. In both Point-the-Bit and Push-the-Bit systems, a geo-stationary housing or other counter-rotating element may be used to maintain an orientation within the borehole. The use of these geo-stationary housings or other counter-rotating elements can decrease the longevity of the drilling assembly.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.